


An Improvised CV

by Craftybadger1234



Series: Missing and odd moments: Second Year [5]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen, Hogwarts Second Year, Humor, Misguided Albus Dumbledore
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-13
Updated: 2018-09-13
Packaged: 2019-07-11 16:45:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 531
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15976370
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Craftybadger1234/pseuds/Craftybadger1234
Summary: Poor Noah can't get a job because he has no NEWT marks to report, thanks to Dumbledore canceling the exams in second year.





	An Improvised CV

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to CleopatraIsMyName for looking this over for me! :)

Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets, Ch 12: _”You know, I’m surprised the_ Daily Prophet _hasn’t reported all these attacks yet,” Draco went on thoughtfully. “I suppose Dumbledore’s trying to hush it all up.”_

Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets, Ch 18: _...or Professor McGonagall standing up to tell them all the the exams had been canceled as a school treat._

\--------

“Good afternoon Mr Wilson,” the cheery witch from Wizarding Resources said as she welcomed him into her office.

Noah sat stiffly in his chair, thankful his father had taught him a handy charm to keep the nervous sweat from showing on his face. He nodded and stuttered out a good afternoon in return.

The witch cleared her throat, “Your CV is certainly interesting, Mr Wilson. But it seems to be incomplete.”

Noah swallowed a groan and the renewed hate for Albus Dumbledore.

“You’ve neglected to add your NEWT scores to your application.” She smiled kindly and slid the parchment across the desk to him.

“Yes, well, you see… The Headmaster canceled the exams this year,” he said quietly, already seeing the signs of disbelief on her face. 

The witch shook her head with a smile and a light laugh. “Oh, Mr Wilson, it would be better for you to admit our NEWTs were not exemplary, rather than this dribble about the exams being canceled!”

“But it’s true!” Noah clenched his fist and tried to stay calm. “There was trouble at Hogwarts, some danger to the students. It was a very stressful year! And - and so, Dumbledore canceled the exams…” He trailed off, unable to actually voice the words, ‘as a treat.’ 

“What nonsense! Surely the Wizarding Examinations Authority would have said something if the tests had been canceled!”

“Well they wouldn’t get paid if they admitted such a thing, now would they?” Noah grumbled.

But the witch continued on as if he hadn’t spoken, “And the public would have heard about a tragedy so extreme as to warrant canceling the most important exams a young witch or wizard will ever take!”

“Yes, well…” He reached for the folder and pointed out the other scrolls inside. “You’ll see I’ve included letters of recommendation from a few professors. And my full OWL results as well. You can see - “

“Your OWL results are indeed impressive but we know well how much a student can change between OWLs and NEWTs. I’m sorry, but until you can produce your _accurate_ results, I’m afraid the Ministry cannot offer you a place of employment.” She reached across the desk and pat his hand. “It’s all right if they aren’t very high marks. There are many skill levels at work here in the Ministry and we can always find a place. But not if you continue in lying to us.”

With a final nod, she closed his file and swished her wand to open the office door in a clear dismissal. With a dejected sigh, Noah rose and made his way down the hall. This was the third rejection since he graduated four months ago. For the next one, he was just going to fake his marks. 

No one would be checking up on it anyway.


End file.
